hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
FAQ
Here are the most frequently asked questions about Hollywood Undead. Band Who are the current members of Hollywood Undead? *Charlie Scene, Danny, Funny Man, J-Dog, and Johnny 3 Tears. What are the members' real names? *Charlie's real name is Jordon Terrel, Danny's real name is Daniel Murillo, Funny Man's real name is Dylan Alvarez, J-Dog's real name is Jorel Decker, and Johnny's real name is George Ragan What do each of the members do in the band? *Charlie raps and sings. Danny is the lead singer. Funny is a rapper. J-Dog raps and screams. Johnny raps. What are the meanings behind their stage names? *Charlie Scene was a big fan of Charlie Sheen growing up and decided to change "Sheen" to "Scene" for a comedic effect since Charlie considered their music to be scene/emo. Danny was originally going to have a stage name, but since he wasn't an original member and the band knew him for a long time, they thought it would be weird to refer to him by anything else but "Danny," which is his real first name. Funny Man was named so by the band because they thought that the jokes he cracked during recording sessions were so unfunny that they turned out funny, so it is an ironic name. J-Dog's name comes from his initials, which are J.D. Johnny 3 Tears' name comes from his old band with Charlie, Deuce, and J-Dog called 3 Tears. He decided to put "Johnny" in it since he liked the name Johnny and he thought "George 3 Tears" sounded weird. What are the meanings behind their masks? *Charlie Scene wanted to make a unique mask but figured a normal bandana would be more comfortable to wear around during live shows and interviews. The drawings on the bandana are just random drawings depicting thug life in Los Angeles. Danny's mask represents Christian belief and a heart of gold. Funny Man wanted his mask to be unique, so he decided to wear a plain black face mask. His third mask represents his Mexican heritage. J-Dog originally wanted a mask that resembled Jason Voorhees' signature hockey mask, but instead decided to glue on a dollar bill he found lying on a counter to the mouth, so it looked cooler. Johnny 3 Tears' mask represents his old band 3 Tears, and his favorite book "Paradise Lost," which he dedicated a song to. When was Hollywood Undead formed? *The band was formed around the middle of 2005. Why did it take them so long to release their first album? *They spent two years looking for a label that wouldn't try to censor the album. Was there anything released before Swan Songs? *They planned to release an album, Hollywood Undead, in 2007 but it was scrapped and went unreleased. What is Hollywood Undead's genre? *The main genres are rock and rap. According to J-Dog, artists these days don't need to confine themselves to a style or genre. They do not classify themselves as a rap-rock band. Who is Shady Jeff? *Shady Jeff, real name Jeff Phillips, was an original member of the band, who did screams on certain tracks. He departed from the band before their debut album could be released. For more information, visit his page. Why did Deuce leave? *Long story short, musical differences. For more information, visit this page. Why did Da Kurlzz leave? *The band has stated tha it was a mutual agreement between them all that he wanted to move on with his life and leave. No official statement from Da Kurlzz has been given yet. Is it true that Deuce wrote all the lyrics on Swan Songs? *No. He did help write and produce every song, but not entirely by himself. Isn't Da Kurlzz's real name Matthew St. Claire? *No, it's Matthew Busek. Thanks to some incorrectly sourced information, it is commonly believed that his real name is Matthew St. Claire when this is not actually correct. He stated in an interview that "St. Claire" is part of an old stage name that he later abandoned. Did Danny really leave American Idol just to join Hollywood Undead? *Yes. Did the Mexican holiday el Dia de los Muertos have any particular influence on Day of the Dead? ''' *No. '''Why do they play the same songs live all the time? *They can only choose a certain amount of songs to play. Did the band re-record Swan Songs with Danny? *Yes, with the exception of Bitches, Circles, The Diary, The Kids, Knife Called Lust, The Loss, The Natives, Pimpin', and This Love, This Hate. Will they ever release them? *No, because that would cause too many legal issues with Deuce, plus they have stated that they would rather take the time to write new music instead of releasing old music. What was the purpose of re-recording them then? *They needed the re-recordings for back-up tracks during live performances. Songs What songs do all the members have vocals on? *Every member has some type of vocals on Been to Hell, California Dreaming, Christmas in Hollywood, Dead in Ditches, Dove and Grenade, Gravity, How We Roll, Lump Your Head, My Town, The Natives, Undead, and We Own the Night. Is I Must Be Emo a Hollywood Undead song? *No, despite being posted on their MySpace page a while back, the artist of this song is actually the duo Adam and Andrew. Did Da Kurlzz sing on Day of the Dead? *No, despite many rumors and hints at Da Kurlzz singing/rapping on this album, he only does background vocals on a handful of songs. Category:Browse